Remember
by raininginparis
Summary: Harry and Hermione dance at the Yule Ball. As Harry touches Hermione's hand his hand tingles. He has naver fully appreciated Hermione this way...


'_This sucks'_ thought Harry as he sat there watching everyone dance.

He sat with Ron, Parvati and Padma had already gone with some Bulgarian boys. Ron kept looking at Krum and Hermione darkly.

"I think I'll turn in early" Ron said getting to his feet and exiting the room.

Hermione sat next to Harry.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?" she asked Harry

Harry thought about it. If he went then he would probably be betraying Ron but if he didn't Hermione might think he's taking sides.

"sure, why not." He said. He was quite thirsty himself but he didn't want to go upstairs now. Ron wouldn't mind. They both stood up and went over to krum who held three bottles of butterbeer.

Harry and Krum talked about Quidditch and Hermione sat there listening.

After a long time Krum got up and said

"Vell it vos very fun to talk to you. I should really go now.Karkaroff might get mad."

"oh, alright then." Harry said shaking Krum's hand. Krum kissed Hermione's hand and went.

"you want to head off to the common room?" Harry asked Hermione. She looked sleepy and bored having been silent all throughout the Quidditch conversation.

"No. I'd really like a dance." She said.

"oh, alright why don't you go dance with,er, one of the guys left and I'll wait here." He said looking for a suitable partner for Hermione.

"I meant with you, Harry." She said.

"oh. Alright 'mione, but I'm not much of a dancer" he said looking anxious

"it's okay. You were able to dance with Parvati without stepping on her foot." She said smiling.

As Harry took her hand, his hand tingled. He didn't know why.

'_Could it be? No it couldn't could it?' _Harry thought.

He lead her to the dance floor.

His heart began to race. He didn't know why. It couldn't possibly be. No, it just couldn't. It couldn't be love.

'_The fact that she looks incredibly beautiful tonight doesn't mean I'm in love with her. No I'm just afraid I'll step on her foot. That's right. Then why am I sweating? Damn!' _Harry thought about it again and again.

They were now dancing to a slow song. _' it's a muggle song'_ Hermione thought.

'_From that muggle movie! What was the title of this song again?_' Hermione thought about it as she looked down.

Remember the moment you face 

_Is it all straight ahead or behind you? _

_Well maybe if you look around _

_You'll see everything's perfectly clear _

_Picture it all in your mind_

Hermione looked up and saw Harry looking down at her. He gave a small smile which she returned.

She had never fully appreciated how Harry looked tonight.

From his messy jet black hair which he never bothered to comb. He only combed it tonight during his big dance with Parvati but he kept it messy afterwards.

His green eyes which came from his mother. They looked really beautiful and it really matched his bottle green dress robes.

Mrs. Weasley surely bought the right color for Harry. It did bring out his eyes. His lips were soft looking.

If Hermione could kiss them she'd-

'_woah! Kiss Harry? What am I saying?! Oh Bullocks!'_

_Remember where we are now Open your eyes_

_& take it all in_

_Remember where we are now _

_This is where your life begins_

Harry listened to the lyrics.

He'll surely remember this night.

He wouldn't possibly be here right now if he hadn't met Hermione.

He would probably not get much through all the homework he had and Quidditch to worry about.

Hermione had always been there. He seemed to fully appreciate how very lucky he was to have Hermione as a friend.

Her curly hair which he seemed to be fond of, made her stand out of the crowd.

The way she cared for things.

Like elves.

Surely she won't give up on that.

Her brown eyes.

The way he looked at them tonight. He found comfort in them. He felt as if nothing in the world would harm them.

How he wanted to kiss her lips. He thought about her more and more. He didn't want the moment to end. It seemed to him that they were the only ones there.

_You feel like you're lost in the crowd _

_Watching life go on without you _

_Well baby it's your turn to shine_

_Everything's starting right here_

_Don't leave this moment behind_

Hermione enjoyed the song but what she really enjoyed was the fact that she was dancing with Harry.

A fantasy she always dreamt of has now become a reality.

You see, Hermione Jane Granger had a secret crush on Harry James Potter in their first and second year at Hogwarts.

But when ickle twelve year old Hermione met Harry-obsessed Ginny Weasley ,her crush on Harry seemed to fade away.

Wanting to have a girl friend for a change, Hermione stopped crushing on Harry. She thought if anyone should have Harry it should be Ginny. I mean, Hermione was smart and all right looking. What more could any girl want?

On Hermione's third year, she confessed to Ginny her crush on Harry but swore never to take him from her.

But Ginny merely smiled and said " it's okay 'mione. If you like him than you like him. If he falls in love with you let it be. I don't intend all my dreams to come true. Hermione your one of my best friends, and if ever a guy comes between us we'll let him fall in love with who he wants to fall in love with and we'll always be hones to each other. Promise?"

"Promise." Hermione said as a tear leaked out from her eye.

_Remember where we are now _

_Open your eyes_

_& take it all in_

_Remember where we are now_

_This is where your life begins_

It took a while for Hermione to realize that they were still dancing.

She looked up at Harry once more and whispered "thank you for dancing with me"

"no problem" Harry said looking down at her. He wanted to kiss her but she looked away.

_Don't look away_

_It's the life that you choose now believe it_

_There'll come a day _

_When you look up and see how good you are with me_

Remember where we are now 

_Open your eyes_

_& take it all in_

Their faces were an inch apart now. Harry cupped Hermione's chin and tilted her head upwards. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips

_Remember where we are now _

_This is where your life begins_

A/N: Hahaha! It's not that nice but please give a review!!


End file.
